


silently, silently

by liminal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminal/pseuds/liminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a difference between knowing and understanding, and Scott knew what ‘ephemeral’ meant a long time before he understood it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silently, silently

**Author's Note:**

> _"Silently, silently_   
>  _Sleep the peaceful dead;_   
>  _Mournfully, sighingly,_   
>  _Tears o’er them are shed."_
> 
>  
> 
> _(Barney Elliott Warren, 1911)_

Braeden asks why he didn’t kiss his girlfriend, and Scott isn’t sure how to phrase his answer. Because it wasn’t right. Because Kira isn’t his girlfriend, not really. Because his girlfriend, the girl he loved and loves and will always love, the girl he would always have come back to, lies six feet under ground in a wolfsbane-lined casket, buried with her arrow heads and his heart.

Scott’s sure of that, at least: that whatever else would have happened to them, he would always have found his way back to Allison and she back to him. They were messy and inevitable and complex and so very Scott-and-Allison, and now it is messy and tragic and complex and so very Scott-without-Allison. There’s a difference between knowing and understanding, and Scott knew what ‘ephemeral’ meant a long time before he understood it. 

Kira tries to understand, tries to give him space and time and quietness, tries to be Kira without comparing herself to Allison; and Scott tries not to make the comparisons, but when sunlight glints off dark hair, he turns hoping for Allison and sees Kira instead.

“You should’ve kissed your girlfriend,” Braeden says and Scott thinks, yes, he should have. But the life had drained out of her and the spark in her eyes was fading and kissing his girlfriend would have meant kissing a corpse, and the dead should be allowed to rest in peace.


End file.
